


Answered Tumblr prompts

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, answered prompts, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: 1. After the Millennium kiss what happened?2. Please don't go, I love you.3. You're getting crumbs all over my bed.4. I'm not here to make friends5. You should enjoy it.





	Answered Tumblr prompts

**Prompt: After the Millennium kiss, what happens?**

 

After they left the hospital, Scully insisted that Mulder come to her apartment. She prepared him a bowl of chicken noodle soup and found him an old T-Shirt  of her ex that she had kept by accident in her dresser. He had already taken the time to pull on clean pants back in the hospital.

Mulder asked to take a shower but she refused. She explained him he shouldn’t get the bandage wet and that the sling needed to stay in place at least a week. He was about to protest when she stood on her toes and kissed the underside of his jaw. She thought she might have seen a slight blush to his stubbly cheeks but didn’t comment.

When he got out of the bath, his hair was still wet and it was curling around his ears. She found it endearing. He ate the soup faster than she’d had imagined. He had just been attacked by what he claimed to be zombies after all. That ought to be enough to cut one’s appetite. He suggested that they watched a movie to celebrate New Year’s day.

Half an hour after they had settled on her comfortable couch, she realised he had fallen asleep with his head in her lap and her hand playing with his hair. She sighed and the sudden surge of love she felt for him took her by surprise. She kissed his forehead, hugged him tighter and pulled the comforter from the back of the seat over his gangly form. He smiled in his sleep.

She muted the sound of the TV and leaned back against the arm of the couch. She tried to get some sleep herself. Tomorrow they would take the day off and she’d help him get back to his apartment and show him again how to change the bandages on his arm. She thought he might want to spend the day with her but she didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

 

* * *

****Prompt: “I love you, please don’t go.”****  

 

They had apprehended a suspect at a pharmaceutical industry owner’s house. The man they were chasing had succeeded in losing Mulder during his escape. She had tried catching up with the thief but she had been stopped by one of the giant barking monsters keeping strangers off the property.

A few seconds later, Mulder had arrived besides her, panting and sweating as she had never seen him do. He tried catching his breath but he had no more oxygen reaching his lungs. He looked like he was going to have an asthma attack even though he wasn’t asthmatic.

‘You alright, Mulder?’ she worried.

‘I...I…’ he heaved. ‘I saw… him… heading… towards…’

He pointed the metallic fence hiding the gigantic pool from lurkers’ eyes. Scully understood and she made sign for him to follow her silently. They walked softly towards the partially open door and pointed their weapons through the gap. Mulder insisted on going in first and she rolled her eyes.

As soon as her partner had penetrate into the pool area, he was disarmed by a kick to the arm and his gun fell on the ground. Scully saw him wince and thought he might have muffled a cry. He held his arm in his hand and made a move to stop the attacker from kicking her, but was stumped in the ribs in her place.

‘Ow!’ Mulder cried out and tried to curl tightly in a little ball to protect himself from further harm.

‘Get off him!’ she shouted at last while advancing towards the thief.

She pointed the gun at him and he laughed before pushing Mulder in the pool. He used the distraction to run away through the door left ajar by the FBI agents. Scully hesitated but decided against running after him and tried to help her injured partner.

Mulder was just getting out of the pool when the backup arrived. Scully screamed for someone to call and ambulance and to bring dry towels. She had already sat him on a lounge chair, trying to get him undressed. Some of their colleagues were walking around gathering evidence of the suspect’s presence on the scene. Others had already left, hoping to find him before sunset.

‘Dang it Scully!’ he chuckled. ‘If I’d knew you liked to have me naked in public, I’d have fallen in public pools sooner.’

She knew he was joking but her cheeks grew rosy.

‘Come one, Mulder, let’s get you warm,’ she replied.

‘Oh, how’s that? What have you got planned for me, partner?’

He stopped laughing when her elbow collided with his injured wrist and he gasped loudly. She insisted that he showed her where it hurt. After a quick expertise, she declared he might have a broken or dislocated his wrist. When she made him take deep breaths to check his breathing, he closed his eyes and looked in pain. She palpated his sides and thought he might have two cracked ribs as well. He shook his head pitifully and she tightened the blankets around his wet shoulders.

[...]

The emergency doctor had confirmed her suspicions and prescribed rest and some painkillers to go with his injuries. It was supper time and Mulder had insisted that he wasn’t hungry. She had replied that he needed to eat if he wanted to heal faster. He had shrugged as if used to losing arguments when she was in doctor mode.

She invited him over that night because she felt guilty about leaving him on his own while he had a dislocated wrist and two cracked ribs. Also, she had to admit how pitiful he looked with his wet clothes on and his kicked-puppy eyes.

After he had taken a quick shower, he put on a grey t-shirt and sweats he always carried in the trunk of her car in case of emergency. She made supper while he got changed. They ate beef, vegetables and mashed potatoes and ice cream for dessert. She made sure to have him take his painkillers and put back on the sling he had taken off before showering. He protested weakly but gave up with a tiny boyish smile.

She let him choose the movie that night but he made sure that she’d want to watch it too. They watched a cheesy rom-com and he fell asleep on the couch. She left him after the credits were done rolling on the screen. She kissed him goodnight on the forehead and brushed back his bangs before going to bed.

At midnight she heard him scream her name as if he were being attacked. She jumped from her bed, grabbed her gun from her bed night table and almost slithered her way to the living room. She made sure no one had intruded in the apartment and practically ran to his side. He was tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep. She noticed how clammy his skin looked and how creased his brow was. She kneeled beside him and put a hand on his good arm.

‘Mulder…’ she murmured. ‘Wake up, Mulder!’

‘No… no…’ he talked in his sleep.

His tossing was restless and he was still having his nightmare.

‘Please, don’t leave me,’ he muttered.

She shook him stronger this time. She hated seeing him suffer. It was almost like physical pain. As if someone were grasping her heart and squeezing it. 

‘Please… don’t go,’ he said again. ‘I love you… please don’t go.’

She saw two shiny tears rolling down his warm cheeks. She felt her own eyes prickling. She caressed his face with her thumbs and he stopped moving. He slowly came back to the real world and her azure eyes stared in his soft hazel ones.

‘I’m not leaving you…’ she told him before kissing his tender mouth.

He looked puzzled and then wrapped both his arms around her despite the sharp pain radiating through his wrist.

‘I love you…’ he answered this time fully aware of the significance of his words.

 

* * *

**Prompt: You're getting crumbs all over my bed.**

 

They were both horribly exhausted from their crazy day. Mulder had been contacted by a ghost hunting company one week ago. They claimed they had captured a ‘real-life ghost’ in a motel room. Scully had sighed when she had learned that story. She had sighed even deeper when he had had showed her two plane tickets to go investigate that motel.

Turned out it was another hoax and they had wasted the government money on looking for something that did not exist. Mulder had tried cheering his partner up by bringing on a shopping trip to the local malls. What a mistake it had been! He had to follow her around carrying her shopping bags and her coat. If his goal was to make her happy he could say he had been successful.

To thank him, she had bought a box of delicious cooking cookies with cute frosting on. Some even had sprinkles to decorate them. She had noticed how longingly he had looked at them.

‘Why don’t you buy them, Mulder?’

He had waved his hand as if to push her question away. He then had left her to gMo the bathroom and she had taken the occasion to slyly buy the box.

When he had joined her in the hall to leave the mall, she’d handed him her last bag to carry.

Once at the motel, she had invited him to her room and given him the bag containing the cookie box.

His boyish smile had made her smile. He had practically ran to the single bed in her room. She had watched him in amazement.

In less than twenty seconds he had already unwrapped the box and eaten two biscuits.

‘Mulder?’ she said disapprovingly.

‘Mmh?’ he raised his head to catch her eyes.

‘Get off!’

‘Whut?’ he muttered with a mouth full of cookies.

‘You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.’

He simply smiled sheepishly.

‘What am I supposed to do with you?’

He took the box and shoved it in her direction.

‘Cookie, Scully?’

* * *

 

**Prompt: I'm not here to make friends.**

They were preparing to go upstairs and join the other guests at the restaurant across the street right in front of the Hoover building. Scully had been trying to get her partner to behave but he was like a five-year-old, impatient to get home and play with his toys. But in Mulder’s case, it wasn’t the toys he wanted to play with, he only wanted to watch a movie and fall asleep on his worn-out leather couch. But Scully had insisted that he come to the party to celebrate Skinner’s assistant’s birthday. Kim was turning thirty-one. Or thirty-two. He didn’t know, he didn’t care. The girl was nice but she often gave them the evil eye because she knew the basement agents were the one giving her extra paperwork daily.

‘Stop fiddling with it!’ Scully ordered for the millionth time when she saw her fidgety partner touch his tie.

‘Then stop tightening it then,’ he replied tit for tat.

She sighed and turned to get her coat of the back of her chair. She put it on and made sure one last time that Mulder’s tie wasn’t crooked. It would do. She rolled her eyes when she noticed he had raked his hand in his hair and messed it up completely. She had spent at least five good minutes trying to tame the unruly strands. Surprisingly, he had tried to sit still as much as possible.

He was tired and didn’t want to go to the party. And he didn’t care if he looked like a scarecrow or that cookie monster popping out of a trash in that Sesame street show. He just wanted to be left alone and enjoy a nice relaxing evening by himself. And maybe with his videos that weren’t his. No seriously, they weren’t his.

‘Come on, G-Man,’ Scully waved at him after having placed her hair and put her handbag strap over her shoulder.

Mulder kept quiet and followed her through the door. He locked the office and jogged to join his partner in front of the open door of the elevator.

When they arrived at the restaurant, almost every single guest had already ordered something to drink. Scully smiled when her partner pulled a chair out for her before taking place next to her. Kim had noticed their arrival and had walked to the end of the table to join them and say hello. She leaned towards Mulder and took him by surprise by putting her hand on his shoulder. He was so concentrated on thinking about his plans once he would get out of the restaurant that he nearly jumped out of his skin. Scully and Kim chuckled. He scowled at them.

‘Any reason you’d like to share about being the last ones to come in?’ she teased with a wink towards Scully.

‘What are you implying exactly, Kim?’ Mulder groaned.

‘Just rumours, agent Mulder,’ the young woman shrugged.

‘Happy birthday!’ Scully said while standing up to kiss her on the cheek. ‘Has Agent Pendrell asked you on a date yet?’

‘I expect I’ll be dancing with him later tonight…’ Kim brazenly answered before heading back to her seat.

A waitress made a beeline towards the newcomer and offered them something to drink.

‘Is the Bureau paying?’ Mulder asked Scully not too covertly.

‘Gee Mulder!’ her partner replied with a soft punch in his arm.

Their boss was looking at them with a stern expression in his eyes. Scully waved at him politely while Mulder barely nodded to acknowledge him. The waitress cleared her throat impatiently and tapped her pen on her little white pad.

‘We’ll have two beers please,’ the red-hair declared promptly.

The girl made two marks in her notepad and disappeared.

‘Behave yourself, Mulder. Talk to people. It’s supposed to be a happy event, it’s a birthday supper!’ Scully scolded her coworker who hadn’t tried to engage into a conversation with anyone yet.

He ignored her and crossed his long arms over his chest and tugged at the tie that was strangling him.

‘I don’t want to talk to anyone, Scully,’ he whined. ‘I’m not here to make friend.’

Scully brought her hand to her forehead and shook her head in desperation.

‘You bullied me into coming here. Now I’m here. So you’ll have to make do with me, until we can get the hell out of here.’

Grumpy Mulder was one of the most annoying Mulder and Scully knew she was in for a long ride. Supper hadn’t even been ordered yet. And as Kim had just reminded them, there was some dancing planned immediately once the dessert would be eaten. Poor Scully had no idea what was waiting for her.

* * *

**Prompt: You should enjoy it.**

Scully has come to keep a secret stash of ties for Mulder in the basement office. She pulls one out every now and then when they have important meetings and he’s come to work with one of his silly ties. They both enjoy it when she takes one out. The way she makes him change ties is a ritual of sorts. Usually she will shoot the tie on his desk from where she sits. She keeps the stash in the lower drawer of her own desk.

Just yesterday, she had to open the  _Emergency Ties_   _Drawer_  as they call it. They had a meeting ten minutes later. She was finishing up a report while her partner was lounging on his chair, feet on the surface of his messy desk, with his fingers laced behind his head. He had been pestering her about wanting to go to McDonald’s for supper and taking her with him to show her how to have a good time. However, Scully’s idea of fun didn’t include having a greasy burger and salty French fries with her spooky partner on a Friday night.

Upon checking the time on her new wristwatch, Scully noticed they were five minutes away from being late to the meeting upstairs. She sighed and threw a look at Mulder who was still rambling about wanting to have an extra cheese slice in his burger.

She noticed his horrendous tie and immediately bent to retrieve one plain tie she had bought last week with her mom.

Mulder had suddenly stopped talking when he saw her disappearing behind her desk and heard the  _Emergency Ties Drawer_  slide open. He watched with wide open hazel eyes and she stared at him with it dangling in her hands.

‘Oh, please Scully, no. We’re already running late!’ he whined when she smiled.

‘Either you put it on yourself or I’ll have to get up from this chair and knot it myself. I’m warning you, I might tighten it more than you would,’ Scully waved a finger at him.

‘You wish,’ he retorted with a smirk on his boyish features.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and snorted in an unladylike fashion. 

‘Lose it, Mulder,’ she insisted. ‘It’s a meeting with the A.D. and the director himself. It’s best we make a good impression on them.’

‘As if they’d care,’ her G-Man sneered. 

He untied the offending item of clothing picturing orange alien spacecrafts and slapped it roughly on his untidy desk. He begrudgingly took the plain tie in his hands and put it around his neck. He shot her a curious look when he realised how quiet she had become. She was obviously lost in her thoughts. His partner was pondering on that day she had brought back that tie to the office and put it with the others in the  _Emergency Ties Drawers_.

She had finally accepted to go to the mall with her mother on one of her few days off. Maggie had made her swear she would give that one to Fox on a special occasion. Scully had simply nodded, trying to elude her mom’s unspoken question. Yes, she liked her partner more than was required by the FBI’s handbook. Yes, she would dare asking him out one day. And yes, she would invite him to have dinner with her family one day.

‘Scully?’ the voice of her handsome partner put an end to her daydreaming.

‘Yeah, Mulder?’ she looked up to find him leaning over her desk.

‘You want to help me out?’ he asked while thrusting the ends of the tie around his neck towards her.

She smiled and stood up. He straightened his back and walked over to her and stood still when she knotted his tie.

She patted his chest once she was done and admired her work with fondness that Mulder liked to observe in her eyes.

‘Mulder?’ she frowned suddenly.

‘Hum?’

‘How would you like it to come and have dinner with me at my mom’s house tonight?’ she let out in one breath.

She had taken him by surprise and was silent for a moment. When he didn’t answer, she began doubting her boldness and smooth the invisible creases on her perfectly ironed pant suit.

‘I’m sure you should enjoy it. I mean er— you would enjoy it. My mom likes you very much and so do I and I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while but couldn’t figure out when or how and now I’m making a fool of myself and you’re not saying anything,’ she felt her cheeks become horribly red and hot and she ducked her head to avoid his gaze.

She dared rising peeking at him and saw he had put his hands in his pockets and was shuffling his feet – a position he would adopt when he was embarrassed or deep in thoughts.

‘Mulder, please put me out of my misery. We have to be upstairs in two minutes and I don’t want to feel uneasy for the next hour,’ she muttered.

He raked a hand through his already tousled hair and offered her a hesitant lopsided grin. She felt her insides melt as always when he smiled like that.

‘Well—’ he began.

‘Oh shit, I knew I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry, let’s just forget it,’ Scully interrupted him.

She turned her back on him and prepared to leave for the elevator at the end of the corridor.

‘Wait Scully!’ he stopped her mid-stride and touched her arm softly. ‘Wait, please!’

She stopped moving but didn’t turn to face him. She could feel her face flush as bright as her fiery red hair. She felt him tug at her sleeve and let him pull her to face him. He was scrutinising her blue eyes with a tenderness that endeared him to her.

‘I just—’ he lowered his eyes with sigh. ‘You just took me by surprise because... because I wanted to be the one to ask you out on a date for this year’s Valentine’s day.’

It took her a few seconds for her brain to relay the good news and when she understood the full meaning of this sentence, a contagious bright smile illuminated her face.

Mulder felt her arms circle his waist and he had to listen carefully to hear her over the loud heartbeat in his ribcage.

‘Oh, Mulder. We’re such fools,’ she murmured.

‘Oh, not just fools, Scully,’ he replied tit for tat. ‘Fools in love.’

 

 

 


End file.
